malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Studlock
Studlock was the castellan of Lady Varada's estate in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, UK HB p.310 He was described as being so wrapped up in swaddles of cotton that it resulted in a kind of pitter-patter gait and his feet were so small they almost seemed to be cloven hooves. Studlock's head was covered by a hood and he wore a mask out of which shone the red glint of unhuman eyes. The way he folded his gloved hands was reminiscent of a praying mantis. The castellan's voice made one listener think of 'gravel under fingernails' and reminded another of a bullying seagull.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, UK HB p.310/311 Studlock was always keen to put forward his medical expertise. Asked if he was a healer, he replied 'I am what one needs me to be'. His diagnosis' and treatments were somewhat on the dubious side.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, UK HB p.310-316 In Toll the Hounds After minimal inspection, Studlock hired Leff and Scorch as gate guards for the estate. He gave Leff a tincture to apply to his eyes as a treatment against Greva worms and requested they find another two or three guards for him. They brought Torvald Nom whom Studlock appointed Captain of the House Guard before Nom had even said a word. Whilst Studlock was quizzing Nom about potential conflicts as Varada was about to take the council seat for House Nom, Leff appeared with bright orange eyes and lips, calling into question Studlock's ability to diagnosis and treat. Two more would-be guards appeared, Lazan Door and Madrun, who seemed to have been expected by the castellan and known to him. He employed them as compound guards. When Torvald heard them call the castellan 'Studious', he realised that he was dealing with Studious Lock the Landless of One Eye Cat. Nom surmised that Studious was swaddled to hide what had been done to him back in his adopted city. Drawing more conclusions, he asked where Madrun and Lazan's masks were and it transpired that the two were renegade Seguleh who had in the past been hired to oust the Malazan Fist from One Eye Cat. Whilst the two guards had apparently completed their task, Studlock on the other hand... here, Nom decided not to reveal the extent of his knowledge and the subject was dropped. According to Nom's later thoughts, the names of all three were likely false and Studlock was also known by such endearing names as "Blood Drinker", "Bile Spitter" and "Poisoner", likely earned on the back of those dubious medical calls. When Torvald saw the three divining with scrying dice he overheard Studlock telling Madrun and Lazan to make themselves new masks even though the two did not wish to do so. It was unclear if Studlock himself had also been a Seguleh as Nom did not identify his mask as being that of one.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11, UK HB p.387-393 In Orb Sceptre Throne (Information needed) Notes and references Category:Males Category:Seguleh Category:Employees